1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and particularly relates to a power connector mounting on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,350 discloses a shelled plug-in connector has an insulative housing, which, in the plug-in region, is constructed as a plastic tongue with an essentially rectangular cross-section. The connector has a shroud surrounding the tongue. The connector has two pairs of latching hooks with the hooks of each pair being alongside each other and being offset inwards, which hooks are constructed in the cover and bottom of the shroud and can be latched into recesses of a screening housing of a plugged-in mating connector. The upper side of the plastic tongue has two depressions, into which in each case one of the two upper latching hooks penetrates from above.
Obviously, the latching hooks of the shroud result in two pairs of openings opened therein, which not only weaken the shroud integrity but further make the electrical connector fragile.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.